Uncover
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (NamJin) Masa sekolah, dimana semua terasa manis dan benar-benar muda. Yah, tidak semua jalan cerita percintaan itu lancar, tapi bukan berarti semua sad ending, kan? #NamJin. A/N : Maaf yaaa ini agak absuurd karena ini dibikin express hehehehe


**Uncover**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

A **romance** and **school-life** FF! Well, semoga FF Manda ini nggak mengecewakan yaa!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Inspirasi dapet dari fmv daejae di yutub! Di sini, semua member BTS punya umur yang selevel, alias seangkatan! Pas banget kalo sambil dengerin _Uncover_ , tapi Manda lupa siapa penyanyinya LOL

.

.

"Hahahaha!"

Sekelompok _namja_ tengah berkumpul, tertawa bersama. Mereka tampak _enjoy_ di bagian belakang kelas, membicarakan banyak hal. Oh, mereka bukan tipikal anak yang menyebalkan atau nakal. Mereka hanya _namja_ biasa yang membicarakan hal-hal lumrah.

"Sepatu _Nike_ yang baru saja rilis! Kau harus melihat versinya! Aku benar, ternyata! Kanye West berinvestasi pada sepatu itu!"

" _Ya_ , Jimin _-ah_ , bisa tidak kau berhenti membicarakan banyak hal, huh? Dia benar-benar tidak kehabisan bahan pembicaraan."

"Eyy, aku memang begini, Taehyung!"

Mereka semua tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari seorang _namja_ yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia duduk di ujung depan, menyendiri dari yang lain.

"Dia datang."

Keenam _namja_ yang mengobrol itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh teman mereka, Yoongi. Seorang _namja_ duduk di ujung pandangan mereka, mulai membuka buku besar di tangannya.

"Menurut orang-orang, dia tidak akan pernah sembuh. Kakinya yang cacat itu permanen karena sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal."gumam Jimin, dengan suara yang kecil—tentu saja, agar tidak terdengar siapapun.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti membicarakan dia. Aku kasihan padanya."

"Aku setuju dengan Jungkook."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi tidak dengan seseorang di antara mereka. Ia menatap _namja_ di kejauhan itu dalam diam, dengan tangan bersidekap dan mata yang tajam. Mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

" _Ya_ , Kim Namjoon, kau bisa berhenti memperhatikannya, huh?"celetuk Taehyung, _namja_ yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

Mereka semua terkikik geli, sedangkan _namja_ bernama Kim Namjoon itu hanya mendengus. Ia menatap kembali ke arah fokus pandangannya, memperhatikan _namja_ itu dengan serius. Alisnya mengernyit heran.

Pasalnya, _namja_ itu menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

DUK DUK

 _Namja_ yang menjadi perhatian Namjoon pun segera berdiri, menutup bukunya. Ia menaruhnya di bawah kolong meja, kemudian meraih tongkat berjalannya dan berjalan keluar. Namjoon menegakkan kepalanya, mengawasi pergerakan _namja_ itu sampai ia keluar.

Setelahnya—tanpa berucap apa-apa—ia langsung berdiri, melewati Yoongi dan langsung menyusul _namja_ bertongkat itu.

" _Ya_ , Kim Namjoon! Kau mau kemana!?"

-XOXO-

"Huft."

Seorang _namja_ bertongkat tampak tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah, menghirup nafas pelan. Hari itu, seharian penuh tidak ada guru yang mengajar karena sedang ada rapat penting untuk studi banding pelajar tingkat 1. Entahlah, bahkan guru tingkat 3 pun ikut rapat juga—yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna.

 _Namja_ itu memiliki _nametag_ bertuliskan _Kim Seokjin_.

"Sampai kapan aku harus diam?"gumamnya, lirih.

Ia menatap kakinya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia meraih tongkat berjalannya, kemudian berusaha keras bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Seokjin benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang pincang—kaki kirinya lebih panjang dari kaki kanannya, dan perbedaan keduanya cukup jauh.

Ia berjalan menjauh, tanpa menyadari seorang _namja_ yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?"

-XOXO-

Seokjin berjalan di trotoar, bermaksud menuju _coffee shop_ yang ada di seberang jalan sana. Ia berjalan dengan sangat lesu, dan entah sudah berapa kali tongkat berjalannya limbung akibat dirinya yang tidak konsentrasi.

Ia menuruni trotoar perlahan, kemudian menyeberangi jalan, tanpa melihat kanan-kiri.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

TIN TIN!

CKIIIT!

SRET!

Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat.

Seokjin yang limbung pun kaget mendengar teriakan seseorang dan suara klakson mobil bersamaan. Setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar suara rem yang menekan aspal jalanan keras-keras, dan sebuah tangan kekar yang menariknya ke belakang—membuat dirinya tertarik.

Dan kini, tubuhnya bertumpu pada sesuatu yang memeganginya. Ketika ia mendongak, rasa-rasanya dia ingin berteriak kaget.

Kim Namjoon.

"Hey! Kalau menyeberang, hati-hati!"pekik sang supir mobil.

"Ma-maaf."ucap Seokjin, kemudian membungkuk dalam.

BRM

Mobil itu pun meninggalkan mereka. _Back to Namjoon and Seokjin_.

"Kau oke?"tanya Namjoon, dengan suara beratnya.

"Terimakasih. Tolong lepaskan aku."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Namjoon langsung melepas pegangannya pada kedua lengan Seokjin. Seokjin menarik nafas pelan, dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya berkali-kali—gugupkah?

"Kau mau menyeberang? Aku bisa membantu."ucap Namjoon, menawarkan diri membantu.

"Aku sudah biasa. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus. Tidak, terimakasih."ucap Seokjin, dengan nada tegas.

"Seokjin, aku benar-benar berharap kau mau mendengarku."

Mendengar satu kalimat tegas dan tak terbantah dari Kim Namjoon, membuat Seokjin terdiam. Pegangannya pada tongkatnya mengerat, namun Seokjin berusaha menyembunyikan gemetarnya. Dengan ragu, dia mendongak, menatap Namjoon.

"Aku sudah ingin bertanya denganmu dari awal kita satu kelas pada tingkat 1."ucap Namjoon, memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Langsung _to the point_ saja."ucap Seokjin, tidak ingin Namjoon bertele-tele.

Namjoon menarik nafas pelan, mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Dari awal tingkat 1, kau benar-benar terlihat tidak menyukaiku. Apa aku punya salah terhadapmu?"tanya Namjoon, dengan nada tegas dan sedikit—entahlah, agak samar—sedih.

Seokjin terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar dan penuh pertanyaan. Oh, tentu saja Namjoon mempertanyakan anggapan Seokjin terhadap dirinya.

Karena, asal kalian tahu, 3 tahun ini Seokjin benar-benar terlihat membenci Namjoon dan bahkan tidak sudi menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Namjoon terdiam, mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian menggeleng dan menelan ludahnya berat. Dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Maaf."ucap Seokjin, penuh penekanan.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya, _like it or not_."ucap Namjoon, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin–menatapnya dengan tajam.

Seokjin menahan nafas, melihat wajah Namjoon yang dekat. Dia menatap sekeliling, untungnya tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang atau melihat mereka—tempat Seokjin ingin menyeberang sebenarnya agak terhalangi oleh pepohonan.

"Namjoon, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau mendengar jawabanku. Kau juga tidak akan mau mendengarnya."ucap Seokjin, memberi keyakinan pada Namjoon—nada bicaranya melemah.

"Aku. Butuh. Jawaban. Aku muak dengan sikap menghindarmu, walau aku tahu bahwa kita tidak dekat dan, ya, kau memang menghindariku. Kau tahu? Aku membencinya."ucap Namjoon, nada bicaranya meninggi.

Pandangan Seokjin melunak, dan bibirnya agak bergetar. Namjoon terdiam. Dia melihat perubahan raut wajah Seokjin yang kentara. Terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ di hadapannya ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dan seketika, setitik airmata mengalir dari mata Seokjin.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan itu terlarang"

Namjoon terdiam. Seokjin menguatkan dirinya, menatap Namjoon dengan wajah yang mulai mengeras menahan emosi dan airmata. Walau begitu, airmata itu mengalir deras dan tanpa diminta.

Setelah mengucapkan dua kalimat itu, Seokjin segera berpaling dari Namjoon dan berjalan menjauh secepat yang ia bisa dengan tongkatnya. Berjalan ke arah sekolah mereka, lebih tepatnya.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang terdiam di pinggir trotoar, ditemani hembusan angin lembut khas Seoul.

-XOXO-

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana Kim Seokjin? Belum pernah dia membolos sebelumnya."

"Entahlah, _seonsaengnim_. Sepertinya dia sakit."

Satu kelas kebingungan, bahkan guru mengajar mereka pun kebingungan. Tentu saja. Seorang Kim Seokjin—yang terkenal rajin, pintar, dan pantang membolos—tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya hari itu.

Semua orang kebingungan, termasuk Kim Namjoon.

Seharian itu, Namjoon benar-benar berbeda. Dia pendiam, tampak sekali tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bisa mengajaknya untuk pergi melihat sepatu _Nike_ keluaran terbaru yang mereka bicarakan sehari sebelumnya, dan itu membuat penasaran.

"Kau oke?"

Namjoon menoleh, mendapati pandangan Hoseok—teman sebelahnya—yang terlihat heran. Namjoon menggeleng pelan, kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia benar-benar sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia memikirkan dua kalimat yang sehari lalu Seokjin ucapkan padanya.

.

" _Aku menyukaimu. Dan itu terlarang"_

 _._

Namjoon benar-benar dibuat penasaran. Apa ketidakhadiran Seokjin ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin? Namjoon sendiri masih kaget dengan ungkapan Seokjin. Entahlah, terasa tidak nyata.

 _Dia menyukaiku? Sejak tingkat 1?_ ; batin Namjoon, berusaha mengaitkan segalanya.

SREK

Dan setelahnya, Namjoon segera berdiri dan meraih tasnya, membuat satu kelas dan guru mengajarnya keheranan.

"Kau mau kemana, Kim Namjoon?"tanya sang guru pengajar.

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim_ , tapi saya harus pergi. Ada urusan penting. Saya akan mengurus surat izinnya di piket."ucap Namjoon, kemudian membungkuk dalam dan segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan satu penghuni kelas yang benar-benar semakin dibuat kebingungan hari itu; oleh keanehan Namjoon dan ketidakhadiran Seokjin, siswa rajin kelas itu.

-XOXO-

BRM

Namjoon menghentikan motornya, ketika ia sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana yang asri dan hangat, benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Namjoon melepas helmnya, kemudian menaruhnya pada stang motor _sport_ -nya. Ia pun memarkirnya.

"Benarkah ini rumahnya?"gumam Namjoon, menatap alamat di tangannya.

Rumah Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah pagar, kemudian membukanya. Tidak terkunci, rupanya. Setelahnya, dia berjalan ke arah pintu kayu rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Iya, sebentar."

CKLEK

Keterdiaman berlanjut.

Namjoon terdiam, menatap sosok di hadapannya yang menatapnya balik dengan kaget. _Namja_ di hadapannya memakai pakaian santai, benar-benar tidak berniat untuk sekolah. Oh, jangan lupakan tongkat berjalan yang selalu dibawanya untuk membantunya berjalan—Kim Seokjin.

"Hai."sapa Namjoon, memecah kecanggungan.

"Na-Namjoon.."gumam Seokjin, kaget luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?"tanya Namjoon, _to the point_.

 _Skakmat_. Seokjin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Dia tampak gelagapan menjawabnya, bingung mencari jawaban. Namjoon mengamati gerak-gerik Seokjin. Sepertinya, dugaannya benar.

"Aku sakit."jawab Seokjin, seadanya.

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, menaruh punggung tangannya pada kening Seokjin. Seokjin terdiam, merasakan kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Namjoon. Namjoon menatap tepat ke arah mata bening Seokjin, entah sejak kapan dia betah menatapnya.

"Kau tidak sakit."ucap Namjoon, memberi kesimpulan.

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak ada perlu apa-apa, aku harus kembali masuk."ucap Seokjin, final.

Seokjin baru saja mau menutup pintunya, ketika tangan Namjoon menahannya dan kembali membukanya lebar-lebar. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan kaget, dan—tanpa sadar—dia berjalan mundur dengan Namjoon yang berjalan mendekatinya.

BLAM

Pintu rumah itu tertutup, oleh tendangan kaki Namjoon.

"Namjoon, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Seokjin, dengan genggamannya pada tongkat berjalannya yang mengeras kuat.

BRUK

Tubuhnya terhalang oleh dinding ruang tamu, terjebak di situ. Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya, kedua kaki mereka bersentuhan. Namjoon menunduk, menatap tongkat yang dipegang oleh Seokjin. Tangannya bergerak ke sana.

SRET

Dan dia merebut tongkat itu.

BRAK!

Membantingnya sejauh-jauhnya, sehingga Seokjin tidak bisa berjalan normal.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Kau menghindariku?"tanya Namjoon, _to the point_ —sudah kebiasaannya.

Seokjin menelan ludah gugup, kemudian menarik nafas pelan. Wajah Namjoon begitu dekat dengannya, dan dia ketakutan. Oke, mata dan tubuhnya bergetar kuat, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Maka, Seokjin memutuskan untuk jujur saja dan meluapkan segalanya.

"Ya! Aku menghindarimu! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu! Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dengan jijik! Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kau tidak akan mau mendengarku menjawabmu! Tapi, apa? Kenapa kau kemari? Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kim Namjoon! Aku.. aku tidak mau terlalu jatuh dalam perasaan ini. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, tapi ini cinta terlarang dan aku sudah berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi, apa? Aku malah semakin mencintamu dan aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin–"

CHU

Seokjin membelalak kaget, dengan Namjoon yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Ya, Namjoon mencium Seokjin, tepat di bibir.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya, bahkan ketika Seokjin yang masih membelalakkan mata kaget. Namjoon menatapnya, dengan satu tangan yang ia taruh di samping kepala Seokjin dan satunya lagi mulai merambat ke arah wajah Seokjin.

Mengusapnya, lembut.

"Kau cerewet sekali."gumam Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin memanas. Namjoon menangkap ekspresi itu, kemudian kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Seokjin. Lembut dan _gentle_. Keduanya memejamkan mata, mendalami ciuman itu.

Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Namjoon, meremas rambut hitam _namja_ itu kuat-kuat—hmm, sepertinya rambut Namjoon kusut sekarang. Namjoon mendekap Seokjin erat pada pinggangnya, dengan satu tangan menekan tengkuk Seokjin agar semakin mendalami ciumannya. Namjoon juga membantu Seokjin berdiri, membiarkan Seokjin menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada pegangan Namjoon.

Namjoon bisa merasakan pipinya yang basah. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dia melihat Seokjin yang menangis.

"Hey, kau menangis."ucap Namjoon, satu tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka airmata itu.

"Hiks, ka-kau.. kenapa kau lakukan ini? Namjoon, aku tidak mengerti.."bisik Seokjin, lirih dan putus asa.

Namjoon mengecup pucuk hidung Seokjin, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatapnya dalam. Namjoon tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan kening keduanya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan cepat nafas Seokjin yang bersatu dengan nafasnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku juga, Kim Seokjin bodoh."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin heran.

"Kenapa?"tanya Seokjin, membuat Namjoon menatapnya.

Tatapan yang dalam, dan benar-benar hanya ditujukan pada Kim Seokjin seorang.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak tingkat 1 juga."

-XOXO-

.

" _Namjoon-ah, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Namjoon, aku tidak sempurna. Aku namja, aku cacat, aku pun yatim-piatu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang sepertiku? Kau layak mendapat yeoja yang baik, cantik, dan mampu mengurusmu dengan baik, memenuhi kebutuhanmu."_

" _Aku hanya mengharapkan cintamu. Seokjin, jika seseorang sudah mencintai seseorang, apapun tidak akan menjadi kendala. Melihatmu yang berjalan dengan tongkat, aku justru berharap agar suatu saat, aku bisa menjadi tongkatmu berjalan. Aku ingin kau bergantung padaku. Aku ingin melindungi, menjadi tumpuanmu berjalan, menjadi sandaranmu di kala susah."_

.

 **THE END**

KYAAAAAAAA INI ABSURD BANGET WKWKWKWK.

Hell yeah, NAMJIN IS REAL!

TERIMAKASIH!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
